


Her Beauty Blinds

by isawrightless



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:31:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isawrightless/pseuds/isawrightless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire obeys, as quiet as a cup, staring at a blank spot on the wall. She feels his hands on her, and he’s wrapping the ripped piece of clothing around her hips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Beauty Blinds

He looks at her and for a moment it feels like she’s going to fly away. Like she’s something light and bright, ready to fade. It’s almost impossible not to stare-her baby blue eyes, wide with fear, hair up in that ponytail of hers and soft skin on display, bruised and scarred. She’s covered in blood, dirt, and sweat. He feels guilty, he doesn’t know why, but he feels guilty and broken for thinking about her this way. He tries to convince himself it’s okay-that she’s beautiful and he needs beauty right now. He needs ponytails and boots and pink vests instead of cold police stations and rotting corpses coming back to life. He needs her reassuring smile when she saysthey’ll find her, find that little girl, and it’s mostly for herself, he knows, it’s mostly for herself but it’s another thing he needs, that kind of optimism and trust.

He follows her through the long corridor, he pictures himself working here, walking through the same corridor with a goal, a new mission, paperwork in his hands. But red stains the walls, and the paint is peeling off, the hardwood floor feels like it’s about to give and when he looks down to dodge a can of soda, he notices the trail of blood, his eyes search for a source and he follows it up to Claire’s right leg, and then the gash on her hip gets his attention and he feels cold all over.

He makes her stop, his hand on her shoulder, she complains, almost shouts at him, says they can’t waste time, but he points it out to her, points to her hip and she looks down, he can see the surprise and confusion on her face, and he makes her sit down on of the wooden benches, checks behind them to see if they’re safe.

“I’m not in pain.

” “You’re in shock,” Leon says, taking off the upper part of his uniform and then discarding the white t-shirt he wears underneath. He wastes no time in tearing it apart. “Take off your vest for a minute.”

Claire obeys, as quiet as a cup, staring at a blank spot on the wall. She feels his hands on her, and he’s wrapping the ripped piece of clothing around her hips, she flinches and he steals a glance, apologizes and shivers when the cold air hits his naked torso. He knots the fabric tight, gives her vest back to her and puts on the upper part of his uniform again, it tickles on his skin, the fabric, but it reminds him he’s alive. He helps her stand up, and the look on her face scares him.

“You okay?”

“We need to find her.”

“We will.”

“I think I hurt myself on a nail or something…you know, back at the library when I tripped over that book.”

“I think so too.”

“But I didn’t feel it. What if…what if one of them got to me?”

The thought alone makes his heart race. He shakes his head.

“Nonsense. I was there the entire time, I would’ve seen it and you would’ve felt it, no doubt.”

They stay quiet for a moment, the sound of their footsteps giving them both headaches. He reaches out, he’s so tall and she’s petite, and she’s got very light freckles across her nose and cracked, rosy lips. “You’re fine, Claire. Trust me.”

She nods.

He sighs, crosses his heart and hopes to die.

She’s beautiful.


End file.
